Demigods NEVER ment to be alive: Shocked Frozen
by DREAMcrowMESSENGER
Summary: Luna Huntress and Spring Gardener don't know what to execpt at Camp Half-blood. Soon, they find themselves looking for a cure to a mystery illious that has gotten campers at Camp Half-Blood. Will they find what they need or, will they find something they never knew they needed, or never even wanted? FYI: This has some of Frozen in it, SOME! The cover art is by Joy Ang.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Spring's point of view: I stood there. Half my body was ice. I didn't know what to do. The ice was at my arms and I had failed. Failed everything. The prophecy wasn't about me after all. It was about Luna. The princess gave a loud hackle as my hair became Ice and the ice was up to my neck. _I'm sorry. _I whispered. The ice was consuming my face. _I failed. _The ice had covered my forehead and mouth. _Luna is the only hope left. _With that last thought the ice covered my eyes and left me in a world of coldness and darkness.

* * *

Luna's point of view: I saw Spring, frozen among the others. The ice was almost up to my neck. Then it hit me. I knew what I needed to do. I hadn't done this since I was 5. It had almost killed a few people, but this was worth it. "Cover your ears." I whispered to my half-frozen friends. I just hoped no one was going to get killed by this. I took a deep breath.

* * *

A person I can't tell the name of's point of view: "I will get the revenge I need! Thanks to you my darling." my mother gave me a sly smile.

"Yes, when I should I go?" I asked.

"During Capture the flag. Come back and make sure to leave a trail that will lead them into my little trap."

"I will. Who did you want me to... appear to?"

"Her," My mom pointed to a picture that had appeared on the wall.

"Of course and where will I meet my guide?"

"By the lake in the run down cabin. Don't let anyone see you but those two demigods."

"Of course Mom. I'll be back once I've completed my mission." with that last thought I left. Left my home, left my mom and went on to do something sinister, something strange, something unforgivable, something that will make me known, Something to make my mother happy for once, something that will heal her and help her get a good night sleep for once, and, this wasn't me making breakfast for her.

* * *

**What happened to Spring? Will she be in the ice forever? What is Luna going to do? Why is she the last hope? Last hope for what? Who is this "mom"? What is the person I can't tell you the name of's mission? Why is she on the mission? Do those 2 last questions have the same answer? Do you like the story so far? Why do I keep asking questions?** I, Spring Gardener will answer those Questions. First off...** DON'T ANSWER THAT!** Sorry. You asked me too. _Well, actually, um, never mind._ What's wrong Luna Huntress? Cat caught your tonge? _How'd you know?_ I didn't. ** Enough talking. Let's start the story and get that cat off your tonge Luna. Please review!**


	2. I leave because of a wacky dream

Chapter 1: I leave because of a wacky dream

"Ms. Huntress! Will you stop daydreaming out the window and listen for once!" barked Mrs. Anders. Luna's head shot up and gazed over in Mrs. Anders direction. "Now, can you read the frist couple paragraphs of chapter 4 in Living Alone?" Mrs. Anders asked. Luna looked down at her book. The words flew off the page. She squinted, it made no difference.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Anders but I can't." Luna told her teacher.

"That's what I thought. Anyone else?" Mrs. Anders smiled at all the hands that shot up.

* * *

Once school was over Luna started heading for home. She dodged others in the hallway, docked under bridges until she came to huge, red apartment building. She unlocked the front door and went inside. Luna hurried up to eighth story of the building and walked down a couple hallways until she came to door painted black with a single, sliver crescent moon painted on it. She knocked.

"Who is it?" came a voice from the other side.

"It's me, Luna, your one and only niece." Luna replied.

"Password!"

"Sitting by the Well in the Valley of Rubies."

"Good job remembering! Come on in!" Luna opened the door to the apartment the door. Inside it was a mess. Books, magazines, papers on every table, counter and chair. In the mess Luna's Aunt was at her desk that had a single lamp on it with only a stack of four books on one side. Her Aunt was busy typing on her compter with a piece of paper by her with a pencil neatly lied on it. "How was school Luna?" asked her Aunt stopping her work for just a bit.

"Fine Aunt Mary." Luna replied. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm editing a book called Dangers in the Mist by this woman named Lizzie Hearts. Great book I must say just a whole lot of mistakes."

"Okay, I'll be in my room doing my homework if you need me." Luna started walking away to the tiny hallway.

"Great! When you're done with your homework I need you to read some of the drafts I've edited and see if you like them." Luna nodded and Aunt Mary went back to her work. Luna went to her "clean" room. On her desk had about seven neat stacks of paper with a tittle page on top of every one. The Night I meet Red Riding Hood was one of them. Another was Alone Alice, and the tittles went on and on. Luna didn't know how but anything her Aunt gave her she was able to read.

Luna's dresser was by her closet and by her dresser was a wall full of posters of mythic animals. Dragons, griffins, sea serpents things like that. If you could name it, it was there. Luna's bed was in a corner with a small, long window above it. Luna tuned on the light and set to work.

* * *

Luna was finishing one of the drafts called A tale with no end, when she finally took a look at the cloak. 10:06 is what it read. Luna stretched and went to get her pajamas on. Once Luna got dressed she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she finished she started to brush her really dark brown hair. It was so dark it was almost black. Luna looked at the mirror into her wonderful eyes. They were a dark brown and about every once in a while they would change to a sliver grey or a bright green before going back to brown. Luna had ghostly pale skin. She was fairly taller than most kids in her grade and she was a lot skinner then most kids should be. Luna put her hairbrush down before going back to her room.

Luna turned off her light and went over to turn on her blue lava lamp. She settled down into bed and closed her eyes to go into a deep sleep which turned into a dream.

* * *

In her dream she was walking in a garden and sat down on a bench. A girl that looked about 12 appeared next to her. The girl had long, black hair, her eyes were a dark brown and changed to neon green and sliver grey ever so often. The girl wore a pair of jeans, worn out running shoes, a sliver t-shirt. On her back was a quiver full of arrows and on her lap was a bow. She smiled at Luna and Luna smiled back. Luna was glad to see her for the girl had often appeared in her rear dreams. The girl was nice, concerning and could always make Luna laugh in her darkest of hours. "How are you Luna?" asked the girl.

"I'm okay." replied Luna truthfully.

"Lovely to hear. Now, listen closely for I don't have much time," the girl took Luna's hands into her own. "Everything you know is about to change. I suggest you pack your bags, use 2 or 3 bags. It'd be best if they were small, and dress for travel tomorrow. Say your good-byes to your Aunt Mary and don't ever, I repeat, don't ever come back to see her again. Or else you'll put her in great danger. Find a girl called Spring and follow her to Long Island New York. Also, don't let her see you. At Long Island you'll find your future, your reason in life and your destiny." Luna looked into the girl's eyes.

"That's a little weird, but, ha, as long as there's some evidence I'll do it." Luna grinned. The girl gave a smile of relief.

"Great, now, when you awake you'll find some things, evidence you may say. I've left them for you on your dresser and on your closet door. Take those things with you, they'll help you survive. Do you understand?" Luna nodded. The girl gave a wishful sigh and smiled. "Let your adventure begin young demigod." With that the girl disappeared and Luna woke up.

Luna looked at the cloak, 5:53 a.m. Luna stretched, went to turn off her lava lamp and turn on the light. Luna went to her closet and found a cloak on a hanger aswell as a pair of knee-high boots leaning against the closet door under the cloak. Luna turned to her dresser and saw a bow and a quiver full of arrows on it. By it was a necklace and next to that were two cuffs that kept changing color every hour, (she knows this because they were purple at 5:59 a.m. they were neon yellow and at 6:00 a.m. they turned sky blue also there was a note by it saying that it changed color every hour) there was also a medium-sized package with string tied around it and 2 others like that just 1 was smaller the other larger. Also there was a card/note/piece of a paper on her dresser aswell.

Luna went over and took the paper. It read:

_Dear Luna,_

_These objects you will never lose. One of the cuffs turns into a sword when you tap on the sun painted on it. The other cuff turns into a shield when you tap the moon. Have these on at all times. The cloak is to hide you from your enemies. Sadly, it is not invisible to certain monsters, only the really, REALLY smart can see you. Also it turns into a hoodie if you don't like the cloak idea. The boots will help you run a small bit faster than the average demigod also they give you good style. The necklace has 10 special charms on it. When you see one that you need clip it of its golden chain and throw it in the air. It will in large and became full size. The bow turns into a hairpin or a charm and the quiver turns into a watch or a charm. depends on what you need. FYI the quiver in watch form is an hour late. Now, each package has a note that tells you how to use them. I know I'm not supposed to do this but, I can't help it! _

_From,_

_The girl from your dreams._

Luna went over to the large package. She unwrapped it and inside there was a black laptop. The note read: _This is based on Annabeth Chase's old one. This will have some profiles on people you meet at the place you're going. As well as the history you have to know. You can also type on it if you like. _Next there was the medium package. Luna opened it and inside there were three books that I could, surprisingly, read. The titles were: Greek/Roman gods and greek/roman monster guide, Greek Myths and 101 on how to be a demigod. The note by it read_: Read these. It will help you understand. _The last was very small. Luna opened and inside there was a MP3 player with red ear buds. The note read: _Overdue present. _Luna smiled at her gifts and set to work packing.

First Luna got dressed and put on a red T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, the boots she was given and she put on the black cloak. She gazed at it in the mirror. "Uh," Luna wondered how to turn it into a hoodie, "Turn this cloak into a hoodie?" Luna tried. Surprisingly it worked. The cloak turned into a navy blue hoodie. Luna smiled than put on the cuffs and necklace. She turned to the quiver and bow. She picked up the quiver and on it was a small dragon. She pressed on it and it turned into a watch. The watch had the same button still on it. Luna pressed that and the watch turned it a quiver charm. She tuned to th bow and pressed a small deer on it and it turned into a charm. Luna put both charms on the necklace before she put on the necklace. Then Luna went over and got her book bag. She put everything else she'd got in there. Luna went over to her dresser and got some clothes for herself and then put them in the bag. Tha bag was full so Luna went to get her messenger bag. She put three blankets, a pillow, her brush, her toothbrush and tooth paste, also a wooden box with a time lock on it. She also put in some of her tiny figurines, some of her folders, a pack of 46 sharpened pencils and some of the edited stories she hadn't read yet. The messenger bag shrank into a tiny messenger bag when she closed the flap on it. She put the messenger bag in one of my book bag's small pockets.

Then, Luna took a framed picture off her dresser. It was a picture of her mom. She was lean, tall and athletic. She wore a pair of well-worn jeans, a silver t-shirt with a grey long-sleeve underneath, a sliver necklace was on her neck and she had good, well-worn running shoes on. She had long, black hair, dark brown eyes that, as her Aunt Mary said, changed almost every so often to green or a silver-grey before going back to brown like mine and her skin was fair toned. Luna's mother was smiling and she was standing in the woods on a rock with her hands in the air. The picture seemed almost enchanted, like Luna was there seeing her mother in font of her at that moment. On the frame below the picture in sliver letters it read: _I will always be there for you. _This picture was token before Luna's mother had run away from home leaving her only child to her dear sister. Luna put that in her book bag.

Luna took her book bag and went to leave. She stopped and looked around her. This was the only home she'd ever truly known. Luna sighed and left her room.

In the living room Aunt Mary sat on the coach with a file holder in her hands. When she saw Luna she stood up and gave it to her. "Take it with you. Once you're done reading it, keep it." Luna took the file holder and gave her Aunt a hug. Luna put the file folder away in her backpack and went to the door. "Wait!" Aunt Mary called. She ran over and gave Luna a small bag, "Don't eat this for pleasure. Only eat this when you have broken a bone or something like that. Eat too much and you'll burn to ash. Got that?" Luna nodded and took the bag.

"Bye Aunt Mary. Thanks for everything." Luna smiled. Aunt Mary nodded. Then, Luna left. She went down the stairs, went to the sidewalk. Walked past houses, apartment buildings, spas, stores, her old school, until she came the Forrest. Luna went in and on to the trail. She walked on and on letting her feet go where they wanted to. Her mind also began to wander. Even though things like this had happened before she'd never had to leave her Aunt. She gave a sigh and kept walking.

It was late and the sun had already gone down. Luna was thinking about setting up camp when she heard voices.

"How are we going to get to Long Island, New York from all the way here at Spokane, Washington?" asked a worried female voice.

"We'll go on horse back." came another female voice. This one had a british accent.

Luna froze and started walking slowly toward the voices. "Like that will get us there any faster."

"Trust me Spring, this isn't your ordinary horse."

"Really? Dose it have wings or something?"

"Actually, it does." a sharp whistle came. After about 14 seconds Luna heard the beating of wings. Luna walked farther until she saw them. There were two girls. One had long, golden blonde hair tied in pig tails, she was wearing a bright orange shirt, worn out jeans and purple running shoes. The other was taller and she had long, auburn brown hair and she wore a green t-shirt, a pair of jeans, a sky blue hoodie was tied around her waist and she had green running shoes on.

Two Pegasi were standing in front of them. One black as night the other as white as snow. "Meet Night and Snow! Snow's the black one and Night's the white one." The blonde smiled. The other one, who must be Spring, looked at them in shock.

"Wow! They're amazing!" Luna made a mistake and stepped on a twig that made a loud _snap!_ "Hey, do you hear something?" Spring asked.

"Nope. Now you go on Snow and I'll go on Night." the blonde got her Pegasus. Spring hurried over and got on her's.

"How fast can they go?" asked Spring.

"Only these two can go 902 miles per hour. We'll be in New York before the Queen of England finishes her tea." The blonde laughed and gave Night a soft kick. The Pegasus galloped a bit before taking off. Spring followed. Soon they were out of sight.

Luna ran into the clearing and stood there. _Spring, New York, Long Island. How do I follow them? _ Then, as if on cue a dragon came landing in front of Luna. The dragon's scales were hard to make out. There was a saddle on the dragon's neck where the neck met the shoulders. The dragon lowered its neck. A boy was on the saddle. He had sort of strawberry brown hair, dark green eyes and his skin was freakishly pale. He wore a black t-shirt with a jean jacket over it, a pair of jeans and he had black running shoes on aswell. That's when Luna fainted. This was way to much for her to haddle.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. I wake up a a place called Camp

**For the only question I got which was, Is Luna's mom Artimes? let me answer you with a question, How could Artimes have a child?**

Chapter 2: Waking up at a place called Camp Half-Blood

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a bed in a room full of others, and almost all of them were either hurt or helping the hurt. "Are you all right?" asked a female voice with a british accent. I turned to see the blonde girl from earlier.

"How long was I out?" I asked. I tried to move but everything hurt.

"Long enough for me to come back and get you and then take you to Long Island New York."

"Who are you?"

"Alice Anders. What's your name?"

"Luna. Where am I?"

"You're at Camp Half-blood where demigods come to train and learn how to survive this place we call earth."

"That's a bit extreme. Wait, what's a demigod?"

"A demigod is a child of a greek/roman god or goddess and a mortal. Us demigods have powers from our godly parent. Also, monsters such as the mintor, chimera, fury and others that you can read up in greek/roman myths, can tell our sent from far away and they track us down and try to kill us. Camp Half-blood is a monster free zone, thankfully. By the way, I'm a daughter of Nike. The goddess of strength and victory."

"Okay... do you prehaps know which god or goddess is my parent?" By the way, I sort of read through some of the books I got which is why I'm not that freaked out.

"Sorry Luna, I don't. How old are you?"

"12 and 3 quarters. Turning 13 in July."

"Great! You might be claimed before tonight!"

"Claimed?"

"Yes, claimed. It's when your godly parent sends a sign to say your his or her child. Like how my mother sent me a trophy with the words _Child of Victory and Strength. _That let the camp know I was a child of Nike. My mother's pretty straight forward when it comes to things like that." Alice said with a small laugh.

"So, you mean my parent could be Demeter, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hades, Zeus or even Artemus?"

"Yes and no. Artemus doesn't have children. All though she does have a group of followers called the Hunters of Artemus. All girls by the way."

"Hey, if there all girls shouldn't they be called the Huntresses of Artemus?"

"I guess so. Luna, can you get up?" Alice asked. I nodded and sat up. My head began to throb with pain but I shook it off. "Great! Can you walk?" I got off the bed I was on and stood up. I took a couple of steps forward. My legs were still sort of killing me but, I could get through it.

"Maybe, I'm not sure though." I smirked. Alice laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were a child of Hermes."

"Hey, who was that boy riding the dragon?"

"Oh, his name's Keith, son of Demeter. Great with mythical animals aswell as regular animals."

"Awesome! Can he talk to them?"

"No, that's not something Demeter children can do. If you don't mind me asking, which parent were you raised by? Mom or Dad?"

"Neither. My mom ran away before I was even a year old and I never knew my father. As far as I know I don't have a father. I was raised by my Aunt Mary, my mother's step sister. Why'd you ask?"

"Because, you see, if you were raised by your mom that would mean you would have a Greek/Roman god as a dad or if you were raised by your dad..."

"My mom would be a greek/roman goddess. Got ya. So can you give me a tour around camp or something?"

"Uh, I don't give tours. I can get you someone who gives tours though."

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"I think we'll try Emma Grace."

"Great1 I have a feeling I'll be here awhile." I got my book bag from the side of the bed and put it on.

"Okay, follow me." Alice beckoned and I followed her out the door.

* * *

We were soon in a cabin full of girls and barely any boys. "This is the Aphrodite cabin." Alice whispered. I nodded. A girl with shining blond hair came over to Alice and gave her a hug.

"Alice! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine Emma. This is the girl in the coma that recently just woke up." Alice jestered toward me.

"Aren't you adorable! What her name?" Emma asked.

"Her name's Luna Huntress. Mom disappeared, father unknown to everyone. Raised by her Aunt." The way Alice introduced me made me feel a bit uncomfortable and more like some kind of pet rather then a human.

"You want me to give her a tour don't you?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that would be wonderful Emma! Thank you!" Alice gave Emma a hug.

Emma grabbed my hand, "Come on then! Let's go!" and just like that we were gone.

I looked at Emma's appearance. Her golden blond hair was in a long braid, she had bright blue eyes, freckles covered her face and her skin was almost as pale as Keith's. She wore an orange t-shirt with a pair of jeans. Also, a pair of black hiking boots.

Emma showed me everything. The cabins, the forest, the training area, the big house etc. Emma was very, VERY hyper. It was hard to tell she was daughter of Aphrodite and not the goddess of Hyperness. While Emma was showing me the armory, I saw Keith and Spring enter. "Hey Keith!" Emma waved. "Hey Spring."

Keith walked over to us with Spring not far behind. "Hey Emma. How are you?" Spring asked.

"Fine. Giving the new girl a tour." She smiled.

"Does she know her parnet yet?" Keith asked.

"No, I don't. I don't know my goddly one or my mortal one." I answered quickly not wanting Emma to answer for me.

"Would look that! Little Miss Faint has recovered from nap." Keith smirked.

"Hey, I wouldn't have fainted if it hadn't been for you, Dragon Boy."

"Dang it. How'd you know it was me?"

"1. I have a photographic memory. 2. The joke with 'Little Miss Faint' sort of gave it away"

"So, you're that girl who Keith and Alice brought back. You were out cold for 3 weeks." Emma told me.

"What?! I was out for 3 week?! I huffed.

"You sure were." a new voice answered. I turned to see a boy with wild, brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Next to him was a girl with crazy aburn hair, dark brown eyes and feckles seemed to cover her face. She was wearing a black shirt, an army jacket, a pair of blue jeans and golden falts.

"Hi!" the boy smiled, "I'm Isacc son of the great Leo and Calpyso. This here is my lovely sister Taylor."

"Who's Leo?" I aksed. Huge mistake.

"How could not know our dad!?" Taylor almost, ALMOST shouted, "Leo is one of the great 7 that defeated Gaia and he's the one who built the Argo ll that carried the 4 heros and 3 heroines to victory. Emma here is the daughter of two of the 7. Jason and Piper Grace. Annabeth and Percy Jackson's kids are here too. Now, there's even books about their travels. They got a famous Author to write them. So far they're sealing pretty good. Still, HOW COULD NOT KNOW ABOUT THEM!?" Taylor gave a small huff followed by a smug look, "HOW?!"

"Taylor calm down. It's not her fault she doesn't know about them. You know not everyone knows about them. Now, why don't we get the new girl some wepons." Isacc smiled and one full of mischief at that. Taylor seemed to calm down a bit at the mention of weapons. I took one step away from her before getting a little angry myself.

"One, my name's Luna. Two, I already got wepons." I told them crossing my arms. If there's one thing I hate, its being called girl or helpless.

"Really?" asked Emma tilting her head like a curious cat.

"I'll show you." I smiled. I took a sword charm from my necklace I threw my charm in the air. Soon I had a wonderful, wicked sword in my hands.

"Hey! That's like Spring's!" Isacc pointed out jumping up and down. "She got the same thing just with a charm bracelet! I want one so bad but Spring won't tell me where she got it." Isacc pouted.

"Yah, where'd did you guys get them anyways?" Keith asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but Spring was faster, "Somewhere. We got them from somewhere and you won't and can't know why." Spring gave a look that said, _Don't tell._

"Why not?" Keith pestered.

"Sorry can't say. Girls only," I smiled sweetly. I started to laugh and soon Spring joined in (of course Emma did too)

A horn blew from somewhere in the distance, "Capture the flag!" Keith smiled. He looked like a kid let loose in a candy store.

I didn't like the way he smiled or looked for that matter. "Great! Come on Luna! You'll love capture the flag!" Emma cried grabbing my arm and soon we were off.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	4. Capture the Flag with Extra Screams

Chapter 3: Capture the flag with extra screams.

I was on the blue team with the cabins of Nike, Hypnos, Apollo, Ares, Iris, Tyche, Hecate, Hades, and Hebe. The team, known as the red team was the cabins of Demeter, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, and Nemsis. I had my crossbow in my hand and a quiver full of arrows on my back. Our team caption was Alice, the consoler of the Nike cabin. I stood next tp Spring who had her daggers in either hand and she had her sword tied to her belt. We were the farthest back with 5 other campers. 2 from te Hades cabin, 1 from the Nemesis cabin and 2 from the Ares cabin. The 7 of us were supposed to guard the flag. Once the horn sounded we'd go and protect it.

"Ready?" came a voice from farther up, "Set. GO!" a horn blew and that sent Spring, the others and I running for the flag.

I jumped over logs, rocks, small streams. Dodged arrows, low branches, spears. Son we saw a well hidden island in the middle of the river. Some kids starting using the stepping stones but I took of my bridge charm. I flipped it in the air and a full sized bridge was in front of me. It went the shore to the island. The kids were amazed, all except Spring. I started running across with Spring and two others. Soon, we reached the island were the other two kids were waiting. Once we all were on the island the bridge shrank into a tiny charm that I put back on my necklace.

"Okay," said the daughter of Ares, "New kids, hide behind one of the some of bushes around here. Annie and Tod hid in the trees on the East side. Mary, hide behind another bush, just to the west. Zack and I will go and literally guard the flag. Any problems?" We all nodded our heads, "Good. Now get moving!" She hissed and and went went into the tiny forest to guard the flag. Everyone else went in different directions. Spring grabbed my arm.

"Come on!" she hissed. We went over to strawberry bush and hid.

"Hi there!" came a voice.

"Who said that?" I asked looking up only to head to head with an odd looking girl. She had long, green hair, green eyes, and even her skin was a dark brown. She wore a long green dress with strawberries sewn on it and her shoes were a bright red.

"Me!" the girl squeaked.

"What's your name?" Spring asked.

"Strawberry. Yours?" Strawberry asked.

"I'm Spring and this is Luna." Spring answered.

"Wonderful! Are you demigods?" strawberry smiled tilting her head to one side.

"Yes, we are," I answered.

"Which god?" Strawberry asked.

"We don't know." Spring sighed.

"Well, if you didn't know I'm a nymph and the bush between us is my life source." Strawberry nodded to the Strawberry bush.

"Oh, sorry. We can move," I answered Starting to stand up.

"No! Please! Don't leave! I never get any visitors!" Strawberry pleaded.

I crouched back down, "Okay we'll stay. By the way, lovely bush!"

"Thank you!" Strawberry moved to sit next us. "Why are here?"

"We're helping guard our flag for..." Spring started.

"Capture the flag! You two better go than. My friend, Blueberry, almost died when two campers hid behind her. Go, and please come back, not during capture the flag though."

"We will," I promised getting up and letting Strawberry be. When I turned around to see if Spring was following, Strawberry was gone.

"Let's go..." Spring started. Just then Four campers from the red team saw us. I took an arrow to my crossbow and pointed it at them.

"Over there!" one of them yelled pointing at us. The four campers starting running for the stepping-stones,

"What do we do?" Spring asked,

"Get away from Strawberry. Than fight." Spring nodded and soon we were going for the sandy shore of the island. _How big is this island? _I asked myself. Than Spring and I turned to see that the 4 campers had followed us.

"surround them!" said one of the boys. They all did as he said. I stood back to back to Spring and was facing two campers. One was a boy the other a girl, "One three!" Said the leadar who must be in front of Spring, "1, 2, 3!" The campers in front of me charged and I let my arrow go. The arrow went clean over the girl's shoulder, cutting off some of her hair.

"Ha, missed!" called the boy, I smiled in return.

"She cut my hair!" squealed the girl, "She cut my wonderful hair!"

"Hay, it needed it." I took another arrow and cut some of her hair on the other side of her so it'd be even, "No, it's prefect." The girl grabbed a hand mirror from her pocket. She started looking herself over.

"Oh, child of Aphrodite! Lucy, stop that!" The boy scolded her.

Lucy ignored him, "You're right, it's perfect! Thank you!" The girl smiled at me going off to sit on a rock "I will not fight her."

"I'll fight her myself than!" The boy lunged and I ducked his sword grabbing my sword charm I tossed it in the air and a full sized sword landed point down in front of me. I picked it up out of the ground and lunged.

Our swords meet, face to face, I looked dangerously into his dark brown eyes before ducking down and giving him a mean slash on the leg, I darted over and caught a glance of Spring. She was face to face with a boy. A girl toke her bow and pointed her arrow at Spring, "Duck!" I called. Spring ducked and arrow wised above her hand landing in the sand.

I turned attion back to my opponent, He swung his sword and I dodged having him miss. I battled until I heard a scream of terror. Everyone stopped and looked, trying to find where it had come from, another scream came, than another. _What's happening? _I looked around and another sounded coming from the forest. I stared to go toward the noise when a hand grabbed my arm. It was my opponent. "Let go!" I shouted.

"Don't go in there!" he hissed.

"Why not?"

"Because..." he was cut off by the blow of the horn. He let go and I sized my chance and ran for it. I stopped when I saw, to my horror, t find Zack laying on the ground with te daughter of Ares crouching over him. I rushed over.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I, I don't know. I turned my back fo a second and when I looked over I saw Zack, lying here stone cold. He's breathing just barely. I screamed." The girl answered me.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Honest."

"Okay, well, the game's over so let's get him out of here."

"Agreed." The girl picked hm up like he weighed nothing. "Come on!" I followed here out of the forest. On the shore Spring was waiting for me with the boy I had fought. The others were gone.

"What happened?" Spring asked rushing over.

"I don't know," the child of war answered.

"Oh, Zelda..." the boy started,

"Don't Jack. Just, don't." The child of Ares (Zelda) stammered.

I stood by the shore letting the river's waved splash my feet lightly. I threw my bridge charm in the air and the bridge appeared in front of me, human size. Zelda started walking across the bridge with Spring close behind. Once one the other side they both quickened their pace and disapered in the forest.

I turned to see "Jack" still there, standing in awe. "How'd you do that?"

"I just did. Don't ask anymore questions. Get across so I can get across." I snapped. Jack did as he was told. Once I was across the bridge shrank into a charm and I put it on my necklace. Jack gives me a shy smile. Jack had black hair, dark brown eyes, dark tanned skin, and an, interesting look in his eyes. He was waring a red t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of black running shoes and he looked, almost, cute.

"So, what's your name?" he asks as walk into the forest to find Zelda and Spring.

"Luna." I answer,

"Nice..." he was interupped by anthor scream of terror than, body fell out of the trees and landed by the tree trunk.

* * *

**Scary! Please Review:)**


End file.
